I'm A Superstar
"I'm A Superstar" is the 5th track of the album Hell City. It was later remastered as Superstar on Note To Self EP. Lyrics Intro Drowning in here, the air is not fair It pierces my lungs, I want to run Move slow and let them know that I will pray for who I am, but I won't pray for who I'm not 1 Eventually you'll never need a better me 'Cause I can be heavenly on Seventh Street with seven feet Never have to walk again, fuck a pin, lock it in the dungeon And run in with a gun and start shootin' at them Dragons without a flame, braggin' without a name Slap 'em with a bit of game, wrap them up in some chains You lames are wack and it's my way of tellin' you You lack a lot of soul like a bottomless shoe To my dearly be hated,you will be hated And I will be making so much money That I can't even take it I can't even fake it, somebody awake me I can't even count it, I give it to accounts And so they try to figure out just how much the amount is So you should just shut your mouth, you bitch It's goin' down just like falcon shit Chorus These flashin' lights keep goin' strong Now you will find that I'm a superstar These flashin' lights keep goin' strong You can't deny that I'm a superstar 2 Throwin' them back like a see-saw, he's raw He's lost, he's got to stop this destructive matter I'm not plannin' to die, I ran into the sky I'm not an average guy; my stamina's high Like the man on the moon, I'm handing you music Do you know what you're doin', do you know who you are? I'm a shooting star, yeah Like Kurt Cobain, two parking laws I'm friendly to my enemies, I like showin' them off Cuttin' their heads off, stick 'em on a pole in my front yard All these cars honking horns, this is so much fun My hearts so fuckin' torn that it holds a gun It shoots out ink and shoots out words It will make you think, well should you die first? Well not me, no way José You can not stop me today's my day Bridge I'm a superstar There's a zipper located on my back Unzip that and then my skeleton comes detached It is hatched it is ready to creep out at night To seek out a fight, it'll even beat down your wife It has no morals or values, no soul over that amounts to Anything I chose to be or anything I used to be There's nothing you can do to me, shoot me, sue me You can't abuse me 'cause I have a new disease Chorus These flashin' lights keep goin' strong Now you will find that I'm a superstar These flashin' lights keep goin' strong You can't deny that I'm a superstar Outro I'm a superstar I'm a superstar